1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to board games, and more particularly to a board game having various types of pieces for various purposes and which can be used for both educational and entertainment purposes and which involves guessing the correct word for a given definition and then the correct spelling of that word.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains many different types of board games and many different types of word games. However, the prior art teaches few if any games which are both educational and entertaining and which involve words, their definitions, and their spelling, and wherein the game is played on a board having different colors corresponding to different playing spaces, different player pieces, different markers, different cover tiles, and different sets of card categories.
Many of the educational type of word games of the prior art quickly become too easy or boring and others are far too difficult for a given age group or a given intelligence group. However, the board game of the present invention can have the word categories chosen to meet the needs of any given group from early elementary school age through those groups with the advanced educations; and various decks can be used and substituted, if desired, even when adults and children are playing together, simply by ordering a deck of cards for the child's age group along with a deck of cards for the appropriate class of adults involved.
Not only are most of the prior art word games boring, but they seldom use player pieces which are moved about the board so that cards are selected; words guessed by their definitions and then spelled; and rewards given-including covering tiles or blocks for covering a letter when the correct word is guessed for the definition given, and markers which are earned when the word is correctly spelled. These markers can be used or "traded-in" for additional cover tile of block, for covering a selected uncovered letter, as desired.
Few if any of the word games of the prior art combine an element of luck along with strategy and one's ability to recognize words from their definition and to correctly spell those words in order to cover the most letters with the cover tiles in order to win the game.
The present invention solves substantially all of the problems of prior art word games by providing an intellectually stimulating board game which is both educational and entertaining, and which can be played competitively or simply for fun while teaching or testing ones ability to recognize a word from a given definition and one's ability to then correctly spell that word.